Jake's Affair
by cinderella9056
Summary: When Patrick sleeps with Carly and Sam with Ric which leads Robin and Jason to Jake's Bar what will happen between Robin and Jason. Will it last? Will they stay together? What will happen when Patrick and Sam decide they want Robin and Jason back? What about their families? Will they be happy for them or try to destroy them?
1. Chapter 1

JAKE'S AFFAIR

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: Please forgive any errors that I make I stopped watching show in 1999 when Robin and Jason broke up and when Robin came back to show in 2005 the writer's goofed up when they didn't put them back together

This story takes place in 2006

CHAPTER ONE

Robin puts the key in and walks into Patrick's apartment and can't believe what she sees and hears, there was a woman's clothes on the floor, she can't believe this, Carly, the one person she told him not to have sex with or he would lose her, well she would surprise them and walks in and says "Surprise." She sees them having sex, before he can do anything she leaves the apartment and runs to her car and takes off him running after her after he gets his boxers on yelling "Robin." She drives and drives and sees Jake's and decides to have a drink.

She goes inside and orders a tequila and tells Coleman to keep them coming. She looks around and sees Jason and asks, "How long has he been here?" She can tell by just looking at him that something is wrong with him.

"A half an hour and he has been drinking Jack Daniels which I have never seen him drink, the only thing he has ever drank is beer in here."

"Bring the tequila and leave the bottle Coleman, I'm going over to see if he is alright and wants some company. By the way love the shirt."

"Got it just for you." He smirks and brings the tequila bottle and she takes it and walks over to Jason's table, without looking up he says. "Go away, not interested."

"Aren't you in a good mood?" Robin said.

He looks up at the familiar voice and sees Robin. "Sorry didn't know it was you. Have a seat."

"You look how I feel. Are you okay?" Robin asked sitting down.

"No, I found Sam having sex with Ric Lansing tonight." Jason tells Robin knowing he can trust her with this information, she was not a gossip.

"Strange, I found Patrick having sex with Carly, in a bed that I bought for Patrick by the way."

"How we pick them. You and I sure know how to pick our partners. The only woman that I have been with that hasn't cheated on me was you. Why do you think that is? You would never cheat, I wish I could find what we had again. You know what I mean. I just want someone that is going to accept me and not cheat on me or try to change who I am."

"I wish I could help you. You aren't the only one who wishes that they could have a relationship with someone who doesn't cheat. I don't know what I am going to do. I have to get my things that are at Patrick's tomorrow. I can't be with a man who sleeps with Carly. I will not go through that again. I will not share a man with Carly ever again. I just wish I could find someone who wants marriage, kids, commitment even though I am HIV+ I still want that and will never have it. I wish I could find that but it looks like that is not in the cards for me, so I am going to have AI done so I can at least have a child. I want to be a mother."

"You will find someone that deserves you, Drake doesn't deserve you, you need someone to love you, care about you and if Drake cheats on you with Carly then he doesn't deserve you."

"I think I will give up on love, go to AI for a baby and live my life alone. Who can really accept me being the HIV+ poster girl when anyone could have a woman who doesn't have HIV?"

"No, Robin, you need love in your life, love of a man." Jason said suddenly worried about her.

"Most men would object to marrying and having babies with a woman who is HIV+. Trust me I know. Most men when told that I am HIV+ run not walk in the other direction. I have had that happen to me on dates I tell them that I have HIV and they run away from me." Robin said with a tear in her eye as she remembers one date in particular.

"I'm sorry Robin, they are fools, and they don't know what they are passing up." Jason said remembering when Robin and he was relaxing in the tub. Just the two of them.

"What are they passing up? A woman if she becomes pregnant has to worry rather the baby would have HIV or not. That you have to wear condoms all the time so as not to get infected. Yea that is a lot to pass up."

"I hate when you talk like that and I hate people who make you feel like that. You will find someone who deserves you."

"No, I won't, I give up on love. I have been loved by you and Stone and I thought third time lucky which it wasn't. I am not going to try again. I am getting my AI done so I can have a baby. I won't be looking for another try at love."

"You don't think you will ever try at love again? How about with me?" Jason said shocking Robin.

"Jason, you don't care about me. You haven't even really talked to me since I've been home. You treat me coldly even though I came home for you. What do you want to do fly to Vegas and get married like you did with Brenda? You have showed me you hate me because of what I did." Robin starts laughing her head off.

Jason thinks about that for a minute and when she realizes that he isn't laughing she sobers up. "What?"

"I think that is a great idea."

"What is?" Having no clue as to what he is talking about.

"Hear me out, tomorrow when you show up for work everyone will probably know that Patrick slept with Carly. Sam doesn't know that I know she cheated on me. If we fly to Vegas and get married they will be the ones who look like fools. We were best friends and could talk about anything and we trusted each other above everyone else. We can get that back and maybe we can find what we lost along the way. I don't want to just have sex with you but that has always been better than the best and icing on the cake. We can try again at our forever with each other. I want you to marry me and I will have Sonny open up our penthouse and we will live there. I want a fresh start to us. Put the past and Sam and Drake behind us, concentrate on each other and getting back to what we once had. It's worth a shot, at least I think it is. What do you say, Robin?"

Robin thinks about what tomorrow would bring at the hospital once the news about Patrick and Carly are out the pity looks she would get and then she thinks about what kind of relationship that she used to have with Jason before Carly came home from Ferncliff. "Okay, let's do it."

"Really? You will go with me to Vegas and marry me?"

"Yes, I will. One condition Carly is not to insult me or degrade me and you not say anything, our children and I come first not Sonny, Carly or anyone else, I come first. If you can't do that than say so now and we won't get married."

"I will put you and our children first and Carly will not insult you I will make it abundantly clear that if she wants me in her life she is to treat you with respect."

"What are we waiting for then let's go to Vegas and get married." Robin said excitedly a couple next to them in a booth on hearing it, becomes concerned and decides to call Sonny.

Jason takes Robin's hand in his and pulls her to him and kisses her passionately. They are shocked when they separate the passion that they always had was still there.

Once outside Jason calls the pilot of Sonny's plane and tells him to get to the airstrip and not to tell anyone where he is going. Jason and Robin get in the limo and head to the airstrip to get on the plane so they can fly to Vegas. They get on the plane and tell the pilot to take off and he does not knowing Sonny was on his way to the airstrip to find out who was with Jason, knowing it wasn't Sam who he caught with Ric also.

Sonny calls the pilot and tells him to have Jason call him which Jason does and Sonny asks Jason where he was going and with whom. He tells Sonny that his personal life is not his business and hangs up.

Let me know what you think in a review! Please PM me if you want an update to a story and tell me what story you want updated!


	2. Chapter 2

JAKE'S AFFAIR

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: Please forgive any errors that I make I stopped watching show in 1999 when Robin and Jason broke up and when Robin came back to show in 2005 the writer's goofed up when they didn't put them back together

This story takes place in 2006

thank you for request of update for this story by Snowgirl01 and lisamccool388

CHAPTER TWO

After Jason gets off the phone with Sonny, Robin who was smirking, Jason tickles her and laughs when she tries to get away from him in the plane and he chases her around trying to tickle her. He catches her and he tickles her till she cries out "mercy." He stops tickling her and looks at her laughing and kisses her and she stops laughing and kisses him back. They are kissing passionately in seconds of their lips meeting. This passion that they had always shared was still there, which they were shocked at it only took a kiss at Jake's and they wanted each other.

They pull apart and sit down in the chairs and looks at each other and kiss again not able to get enough of each other's mouth. They finally pull apart and Jason asks, "Should we discuss the past and the mistakes we made in letting each other go?"

"I don't know Jason, the past is just that and if you intend to treat me like that again I won't stay, I have worked really hard to overcome the past and I will not make the same mistakes as I did then. I am sorry I went behind your back and told AJ you didn't deserve that even though you stopped being loyal to me didn't mean I should return the favor. I am sorry I went behind your back to tell AJ but I am not sorry I told him, I am sorry you were hurt by what I did, Carly had made it abundantly clear that you were her puppet and that she was using Michael to get you to do things for her and I didn't want you to be her puppet I was trying to protect you like you always protected me except it backfired because you didn't want my protection and in the end you didn't want me, you wanted Carly and I guess you had all along because you spent every night over at her place doing god knows what and I was left alone in our bed crying myself to sleep imagining what you were doing there with her."

"I never wanted Carly, I never slept with her after I promised you I wouldn't. I loved you not her. The only reason I was there was for Michael no other reason. I never touched her, I promise you that I didn't."

"No promises unless you can keep them, you made so many promises to me and in the end you broke them all so I can't stand for you to promise me something and for you to break that promise like you did when we were together."

"I broke all of my promises to you and I am sorry but I made promises to protect Michael and he was an innocent baby. I had to protect him."

"I know that but did that mean you had to break all your promises to me. NO you didn't, Jason. Michael was not yours no matter that Carly said he was yours and not AJ's but that was not the truth. He had a father and you and Carly decided that AJ wasn't worthy of being a father and the thing that gets me is when Carly showed up on your doorstep why did you agree to pretend to be his father when that would mean you cheated on me while I was at Yale and made a baby with her. Didn't you think of me at all, of what we meant to each other and how people would see it, that you had cheated on me, didn't you care anymore about me?"

"Yes but I was alone and I thought I had lost you for good and I wanted someone to need me and Carly did."

"Yes, but you should have thought about what that meant for us and not just for Carly and her need to keep Michael away from the Quartermaine's."

"I know I should have and I know I made a mistake that Michael wasn't mine to keep or have but at that time I never thought you would come back to me. I was alone and Carly needed me."

"Do you know that I hated that you stayed friends with her after you cheated on me with her? Every time that you were around her I hated it. I know you promised not to cheat on me with her but the thought was still in my head why would you still be friends with the woman you cheated on me with?"

"She was my only friend, you were at college and Sonny left me in charge of the business. I didn't see what was wrong with having Carly as my friend. I didn't know how much I really hurt you, did I?"

"I thought I wasn't enough for you. I thought you needed someone else to fill your needs. You had said you would wait for me to be ready to make love and that very night you slept with Carly, yea you waited a whole couple hours. When you told me that, it hurt a lot. Why couldn't you wait for me to be ready, wasn't I enough?" Robin said almost in tears but she wouldn't let them fall.

"You were always enough I just was too young, too new and didn't understand how much that would hurt you."

"Then why did you hide the fact that you were sleeping with her from me if you didn't know how wrong it was?"

"I guess I knew it was wrong, but I didn't think of it like that, it was just sex with her, but when we made love our way in Montauk that satisfied me more than intercourse with Carly and I never touched her again."

"Not even after I left?"

"No I never touched her I admit I started to care about her, but I never broke my promise."

"I am glad, you know Carly is going to hate you and me together. What are you going to do about that? Are you going to let her insult me, use my HIV status against me, use the affair you had with her against me and degrade me like before? Say hurtful and nasty things to me."

"No, I told you I will tell her if she wants to be in my life she has to treat you with respect as my wife or she will not be in my life. What about Mac and your family?"

"Jason, when we were together last time I always put you first and I will this time too. You will be my number one priority. What though about children? I want to have a child. How do you feel about donating your sperm so we can have one or more?"

"I would love to have a child or children with you. Any more issues about the past?" Jason wants everything out in the open and he has no more issues to discuss and wonders if she does.

"None, I just want to be a priority to you and for you not to let Carly or anyone degrade or insult me about the affair you had with her like she did before and you did nothing or throw my HIV in my face like Carly did before and you did not do anything about it."

"I won't let her or anyone hurt you, which brings us to a point, you will have to have guards and food checked before it is brought in and people checked before they enter the penthouse, cars checked, everything. Are you ready to accept that?"

"Yes, Jason I know what it entails. I can live with that but I do want to live in Penthouse 4 instead of 2, you have lived there with all your women and I don't want to live there. I will be your wife and I want us to have a fresh start. I am positive that I want this marriage to be a marriage of partnership which means if it isn't business and you need to talk I want you to come to me. I want to be your best friend as you will be mine. I come to you not to anyone else. I want the same from you, if not business you come to me not Carly, not Sonny but me. Can you do that? Can you trust me?"

"Yes I can do that and yes I can trust you."

"Good."

"I do have one worry though you were so unhappy when we were together last time what if I can't make you happy this time either?"

"Jason, do you intend to put everyone above me and me getting crumbs of your time and attention and me being last in your priorities?"

"No, you and our children will be first. I want to have a child or children with you and I will make you my first priority."

"Then you already are on the way to making me happy. Are you going to let Carly insult, degrade or throw my HIV status and your affair with her in my face?"

"Of course not you are going to be my wife, you will not be insulted or anything else by Carly or she will not be in my life."

"Then you have already made me happy. Do you intend to let me sleep in our bed alone while you go running off to help someone else every night leaving me alone in our bed?"

"No."

"Jason, then you will make me happy. That's all I want, all I have ever wanted. To be first and for you to protect me."

"I can do that. I just don't want you to go running off to Paris again."

"I promise you I won't this time." Robin said now understanding his fear. "Are you going to leave me and go back to Sam if she apologizes?"

"NO, it's over with Sam, I promise, I swear to you it is. What about Drake?"

"That is over too I promise, we weren't really in a relationship we were just sleeping together. Kind of like you and Carly were. He knew that my number one rule to keeping me was no Carly, he broke that rule tonight, he won't get another chance and besides it was just sex."

"Why would you be with someone and not be in a relationship with him?"

"When I came back to treat you I still loved you and I figured if you weren't sleeping alone than why should I? Patrick kept pursuing me and I finally gave in. We had sex and made an agreement sex only, and that is all it was just sex but the rule I had was as long as he was having sex with me no Carly he broke that rule and there is no going back and besides I don't want to."

"I just don't want to be a fill in for someone else."

"Neither do I, we can make this work but we have to try at it and we can't let everyone in or their opinions sway us."

"We won't, not this time, we know what don't work, me trying to handle a situation that had gotten out of control and me not ask for help from you that won't happen again."

"I won't go behind your back ever again and do something no matter if I think its right or not I will discuss it with you first, I promise." Robin said passionately. "I know that going behind your back cost me everything that I loved and I won't risk that again."

"I won't risk losing you not for anything or anyone. If a problem concerns you I will come to you. Before I promise to do something that will affect you I will come to you first before making a decision unless it is business." Jason said. "Let's make this marriage work and everyone else can either be happy for us or not but we will always walk out of the room together."

"I promise that we will." Robin said "No matter who it is that is trying to make trouble we still walk out holding each other's hand."

"Yes."

The pilot says at that point "We are almost to Vegas, Mr. Morgan. It's time to buckle up and if you look out the window you will see the night lights of Vegas."

"Vegas here we come." Robin said happily and Jason just laughs.

Let me know what you think with a review! If you want an update please PM me with name of story


End file.
